


Hamish

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de historias de la infancia de Hamish al lado de sus padres</p><p>En este primer capítulo Hamish cuenta con dos meses de edad y Sherlock ve la oportunidad de mostrarle a su pequeño hijo su colección de tesoros, una colección que ni siquiera su esposo conoce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son creación del maravilloso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y BBC junto con Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Sherlock aún no podía creer su suerte, tras muchas situaciones adversas y conflictos internos, finalmente él y John habían aceptado sus sentimientos y se habían dado el si ante el altar, ahora estaban casados y tenían un hermoso y perfecto hijo de solo dos meses de edad.

Un año después de que Sherlock y John se casaran salió en los medios la noticia de que se había encontrado la forma de hacer que un hombre se embarazara, era una procedimiento largo y doloroso, pero si de verdad se quería tener un hijo valía mucho la pena, el hombre en cuestión debía estar en un tratamiento de hormonas antes de empezar con el procedimiento que consistía en colocar una especie de matriz artificial en el vientre del individuo, se mantenía en observación por cerca de tres mese y si al cabo de este tiempo el cuerpo no producía ningún rechazo se pasaba a la fecundación, era cuando se introducía un óvulo sintético fecundado con el esperma de ambos padres, y si todo salía bien al cabo de 9 meses nacía un hermoso bebé por medio de cesárea, lamentablemente solo se podía hacer un solo intento, por lo que si los resultados no eran favorables no se podía volver a intentar.

Para Sherlock no paso desapercibida la emoción en el rostro de John cuanto estaban viendo las noticias, él jamás se había planteado la idea de ser padre, pero el imaginar lo feliz que eso haría a su esposo y la idea de un pequeño John gateando por el departamento lo hizo sonreír.

Sherlock se había ofrecido a ser él quien comenzara con el tratamiento, pues además de que eso haría feliz a John quería experimentar en carne propia lo que era un embarazo, pero la idea fue rechazada de inmediato por el rubio, a quien solo de imaginarlo se le pusieron los pelos de punta, ya estaba viendo a un Sherlock hormonal, mal humorado (más que de costumbre), berrinchudo (más que de costumbre), con un sobre peso que no le permitiría correr tras los criminales y con exigencias sexuales a la media noche…….mmmm bueno eso estaba bien, eso estaba más que bien, John estaría más que feliz de complacerlo, pero fuera de eso lo de más sería una pesadilla, por lo que fue John quien tres meses después empezó con el tratamiento.

A diferencia de lo que Sherlock había imaginado el pequeño Hamish era su viva imagen, en su imaginación él siempre lo había visto como un pequeño clon de John, pero lo cierto es que era un Holmes en toda la extensión de la palabra, aunque John esperaba que en el carácter no tanto, aún tenía muy poco cabello pero se notaba claramente oscuro y rizado, nariz recta, y tal vez la boca podría ser más de John, hacia falta ver el color de ojos que terminara por definir pero la forma de los mismo al menos era igual a la de Sherlock. 

John continuaba resolviendo casos con Sherlock y tanto la Señora Hudson como Molly estaban siempre encantadas de ayudarlos con el bebé, incluso Mycroft se ofrecía a cuidar a su pequeño sobrino, John iba a la clínica tres veces a la semana y solo por la mañanas, pero ese día uno de los doctores se había enfermado y no había quien lo cubriera, Sara le pidió a John que se quedara por la tarde y éste acepto ya que por el momento él y su esposo no estaban en ningún caso y además Sara se veía desesperada.

Sherlock aprovechó el momento a solas con su pequeño para mostrarle algunas fotos familiares, estaba sentado en una mecedora en el cuarto de Hamish con el bebé recargado en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano sostenía un álbum familiar y con la otra pasaba las hojas del mismo.

\- Mira estos son tus abuelo Siger y Violet Holmes, los de junto son tus otros abuelos Henry y Ella Watson, se ven muy simples pero son buenas personas…....esta de aquí –Sherlock acababa de dar vuelta a la hoja del álbum- es tu tía Harriet, ella…mmm…..bueno, ella no es como papá, estos de aquí son tu tus tíos Greg y Mycroft, Greg es un buen hombre, un poco distraído y bastante común, pero es un buen hombre y un buen amigo también, sin embargo con él debes tener mucho cuidado –mencionó Sherlock señalando a Mycroft- nunca, repito nunca, sinónimo de jamás, se te ocurra comer una rebanada de pastel frente a él, peor aún si se trata de chocolate, porque no se va a tentar el corazón en quitártela –Sherlock sonrió ante la ocurrencia- tu tío Mycroft es un hombre importante, él prácticamente es el gobierno británico, es un hombre inteligente –Sherlock volteó a ver a su bebé quien lo observaba con interés y casi en un susurro volvió a hablar- mucho más inteligente que yo, pero nadie debe saber que yo dije eso, ni una palabra a nadie, ¿correcto? –Sherlock se inclinó un poco más y le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño.- 

De pronto algo vino a la mente de Sherlock, algo que nunca había compartido con nadie, pero que en esos momentos se sentía motivado a hacerlo con su bebé, tal vez por eso, porque era un bebé y no podía decir nada.

\- Te voy a mostrar algo, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, absolutamente a nadie ni siquiera a papá, lo que voy a mostrarte es mi mayor secreto……..es un cofre del tesoro, nadie sabe de su existencia, serás el primero en verlo.

Sherlock dejo a su pequeño en la cuna por unos momentos, fue rápido a su habitación, movió un poco su cama para poder quitar una tabla suelta del piso, de ahí sacó una pequeña caja de madera, la tomó y subió corriendo al cuarto de su hijo.

Sherlock se volvió a acomodar en la mecedora con su hijo en brazos y la caja de madera en sus piernas. 

\- De niño yo quería se pirata y en esta caja es en donde escondía mis tesoros –el bebé hizo un ligero sonido que parecía como de sorpresa al momento en el que Sherlock abrió la caja, lo cual hizo sonreír al detective ganándose así el pequeño otro beso por parte de su padre.-

\- Mira, éste es mi primer tesoro -Sherlock sacó un pequeño carrito de plástico- era de un vecino, se llamaba Peter y éste era su carro favorito, difícilmente lo soltaba, a su mamá le gustaba ir a tomar el té con tu abuela por la tarde y él gustaba de agarrar mis juguetes pese a que llevaba los suyos, yo tenía que compartir mis juguetes con él, pero él jamás compartía los suyos conmigo, si me negaba a prestarle algo mi mamá me regañaba, pero un día ese niño rompió mi barco pirata, era el juguete que más amaba y me lo había regalado mi abuelo, la mamá de Peter solo se disculpó y siguieron como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero a la semana distraje a Peter con unas galletas y en cuanto soltó su carrito lo escondí, él no se dio cuenta hasta que ya casi se iba, lloraba y lloraba porque no encontraba su carrito y aunque mi mamá y la vecina me veían con sospecha nunca pudieron demostrar que yo había robado el dichoso carrito.

\- Éste otro –sacó un mascada negra con rojo- fue un obsequio del tío Rudy, era un poco extravagante, en una ocasión cuando fue a vernos llevaba está mascada atada al cuello y a mi me gustó porque se me imaginaba como una bandera pirata manchada de sangre, así que antes de irse y al notar que estaba interesado en ella, me la regaló. 

\- Ésto –sacó una muela en casi perfecto estado- bueno, debo decirte que ahí como ves al abuelo Singer es un buen peleador, que no te engañe con su dulzura, cara tierna y actitud débil, esta muela se la tiro a un tipo mucho más alto y musculoso que él, era el papá de un compañero de escuela mío, había ido a la casa a reclamarle a mi papá porque yo había descubierto en la escuela su amorío con la maestra de nuestro grupo, no fue mi culpa yo solo señalé lo obvio, pero en cuanto comenzó a gritar que yo era un fenómeno mi papá monto en cólera y se le fue a los golpes rompiéndole un muela en el camino, estaba muy sorprendido y orgulloso al mismo tiempo cuando vi a tu abuelo pelear así.

\- Ésta no tiene tanto merito –se trataba de una placa de Greg- es tan fácil robárselas a tu tío que ha perdido mérito, pero es la primera y se la robé durante el primer caso en el que le ayudé.

\- Ésta –Sherlock sonreía de manera tonta al sacar una servilleta semi usada de un restaurante chino- es de la primer cena que papá y yo tuvimos, ese día resolvimos nuestro primer caso juntos, John salvó mi vida, mató a alguien para protegerme de mi propia estupidez y acepto ser mi compañero de piso, me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

\- Él –sacó recortes de periódicos donde se hablaba de algunos casos en los que Moriarty había estado involucrado, señalando una foto de Jim- es la mente criminal más brillante que jamás haya conocido –suspiró un poco al pensar en lo mucho que se había divertido mientras le seguía la pista, era una lástima que no hubieran más como él, los demás eran tan mediocres, pero Hamish había girado su cabecita para ver a Sherlock en cuanto éste dejo de hablar tan concentrado como estaba en sus pensamientos, al sentir la mirada del bebé volteó a verlo y el pensar en lo peligroso que eso podría ser para su hijo cambió de idea abrazándolo instintivamente, pensándolo bien, eso no era tan malo.- 

\- Éste último es uno de los más preciados –se trataba de un pequeño osito de peluche café al cual le faltaba un ojo, se veía muy viejo y tenía amarrada una pulsera hecha de hilos en uno de sus brazos- se llama Winston y era el muñeco favorito de tu tío Mycroft, lo amaba, no podía dormir sin él, pero una noche se enojó, no recuerdo el motivo yo tenía como cinco años cuando eso pasó, pero gritaba que ya no era un niño y tiró su osito al bote de basura que estaba afuera de la casa, cuando todos se subieron yo salí a escondidas y lo recogí, lo guarde y al día siguiente le pregunté a tu tío si de verdad no le importaba ya Winston, quería estar seguro de que no hubiera cambiado de opinión, pero su respuesta fue muy clara “por supuesto que no me importa, porque habría de importarme, solo era un tonto oso” así que desde entonces lo conservo, esta pulsera que tiene aquí me la hizo él mismo un día que llegue a la casa llorando porque los niños se burlaban de mi y me decían que era raro, mi hermano me abrazó y me explico que los demás no podían entenderme porque yo era demasiado listo y ellos unos idiotas, que debía ignorarlos ya que algún día esas mismas personas terminarían necesitando mi ayuda, por la noche me dio la pulsera diciéndome que era un símbolo de que él siempre cuidaría de mi, para ser honesto eso ayudo a sentirme menos solo cuando estaba en la escuela.

Hamish comenzó a bostezar, Sherlock dejó al bebé en su cuna, bajo a guardar su cofre del tesoro y le preparó la mamila a su hijo, cuando John llegó Sherlock se mecía con el pequeño en brazos mientras lo alimentaba.

\- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó John en voz baja mientras entraba al cuarto de su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios, el ver a esos dos juntos le hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz- 

\- Todo perfecto John –contestó Sherlock volteando a ver a John mientras éste se acercaba para darle un beso.-

___________________________________________________

 

Mycroft y Lestrade habían ido a cenar con John y Sherlock, Lestrade cargaba y hacía reír al pequeño Hamish, lo adoraban.

\- Por cierto, le traje un pequeño regalo a mi sobrino –Mycroft sacó de la bolsa de su saco una pequeña cajita.-

John la abrió y dentro había una sonaja de tela en forma de changuito.

\- ¡Mira Hamish!

El pequeño le arrebató de inmediato la sonaja a su papá, había sido amor a primera vista, la agitaba, abrazaba y no paraba de reír, la escena era hermosa.

\- Gracias Mycroft –ante la respuesta de su hijo John se sentía muy agradecido con Mycroft- Sherlock.

\- Gracias Mycroft –contestó Sherlock a regañadientas-

\- No es nada –contestó sin dar mucha importancia, pero lo cierto era que se sentía muy satisfecho de si mismo al ver la reacción de su sobrino.-

Un par de horas más tarde Sherlock estaba despidiendo a Greg y a Mycroft en la puerta de la entrada, el mayor de los Holmes esperó a que su esposo entrara en el carro para quedarse un momento a solas con su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sherlock, había notado un poco raro a Mycroft durante la cena y sabía que moría por decirle el motivo-

\- Gracias por cuidar de Winston –los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos, se sentía avergonzado y furioso al mismo tiempo-

\- ¿Nos has estado espiando? ¿te has atrevido a poner cámaras dentro de mi casa? 

\- Yo jamás haría eso Sherlock, no al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario –la cara de Mycroft era de autosuficiencia, mientras que los ojos de Sherlock denotaban ira- no fue mi intención espiarte, tengo cámaras que dan a la puerta y ventanas del 221B, siempre vigilo que nadie entre y pueda sorprenderlos, menos aún ahora que tienen un hijo, los lentes de las cámaras son muy buenos y a veces, hago algunos acercamientos al cuarto de el niño, me gusta saber que está bien, casualmente la semana pasada terminé antes mis asuntos y quise pasar a revisar si Hamish estaba bien, vi que le estabas mostrando algunas cosas de tu cofre del tesoro –Sherlock volteó inmediatamente a ver a otro lado- si Sherlock, se de la existencia de dicha caja, aunque no sé todo lo que tienes en ella, pero después de unos minutos vi que sacaste a mi viejo oso de peluche.

\- Dijiste que no te importaba.

\- Lo sé

\- Te pregunté al día siguiente y me dijiste que era solo un tonto oso, si hubieras dicho lo contrario te lo hubiera regresado –Sherlock se sentía avergonzado al verse descubierto y Mycroft sonrió al verlo así- 

\- ¿Que otra cosa podría haber dicho? No iba a aceptar que aún me importaba, pero en la madrugada me levante y fui a buscarlo al bote, al no encontrarlo me puse muy triste, no sospeche que tu lo habías tomado, me gustó verlo la otra tarde y que lo consideraras como un tesoro –Sherlock continuaba viendo a otro lado y sus mejillas se habían coloreado- así que pensé que tal vez Hamish necesitara a un Winston a su lado también.

\- No se va a llamar así

\- Si lo sé, escuche que John ya lo ha nombrado Monkey –contestó con una sonrisa- te veo luego hermano –Sherlock rodó los ojos en respuesta sin voltear a verlo-

En cuanto Mycroft dio la vuelta Sherlock cerró la puerta tras de si con un golpe, el mayor de los Holmes subió al auto sentándose junto a su esposo quien lo veía con curiosidad

\- ¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?

\- Si, yo diría que si –contestó el mayor de los Holmes con una sonrisa-


	2. Bala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock esta trabajando en el caso de un traficante de armas junto con Greg, ha encontrado una pista que podría llevarlo al paradero del criminal, el único problema es que tiene a Hamish bajo su cuidado
> 
> Hamish cuenta ya con 6 meses de edad

Sherlock caminaba por los pasillos de New Scotland Yard rumbo a la oficina de Greg cargando a su pequeño hijo en uno de sus brazos, Hamish de 6 meses de edad veía con curiosidad el lugar y a las personas que se encontraban en él, medio Scotland Yard se asomaba para ver pasar al detective con su hijo, si un Sherlock casado les había parecido extraño (aun cuando todo el mundo estaba feliz por su relación con John), un Sherlock papá era simplemente inimaginable, además tenían curiosidad sobre los rasgos del bebé, quien cada día se parecía más a Sherlock, excepto por la boca y el color de ojos, la forma de sus ojos eran iguales a los del Detective, pero el color era azul como los de John.

Greg y Sherlock estaban tras la pista de un traficante de armas, acababan de encontrar en donde se escondía, pero sobre el criminal nada, Lestrade le había pedido al Detective que fuera a su oficina para revisar algunas fotos y evidencias que habían tomado del departamento del traficante para tratar de dar con el paradero del mismo. 

-¿¡Demonios Sherlock, como es posible que hayas traído al bebé!?

\- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? John tuvo que quedarse doble turno en la clínica y la Sra Hudson no estaba, además me dijiste que te urgía y que estabas desesperado.

\- Y vaya que lo estoy –Greg masajeaba sus sienes tratando de aliviar el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía- hola Hamish, ¿cómo éstas amor? –Greg había cambiado su tono de voz al saludar a su sobrino acariciándole la espaldita mientras éste lo veía emocionado-

\- No hables así –Sherlock lo veía con expresión de desagrado-

\- amargado –contestó Greg quitándole al bebé de los brazos-

Mientras Sherlock revisaba la información Sally entro a la oficina llevándole a Greg unos papeles que debía revisar, lo cierto es que solo era un pretexto para poder conocer al pequeño Hamish.

\- Mira Hamish ella es la Sargento Donovan –dijo Greg y Sherlock volteo con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, pero al ver que el pequeño la veía con el ceño fruncido sonrió y continuo en lo suyo-

Después de 10 minutos Hamish reía y movía sus piecitos ante las caricias y jugueteos de parte de Sally, a quien le habían bastado menos de tres minutos para enamorarse del bebé, no entendía como un pequeñito tan adorable pudiera ser hijo del Detective.

Cuando Sherlock comenzó a refunfuñar Sally supo que era hora de irse.

\- Tu traficante sabía que estaban cerca, por lo que utilizó este departamento como un señuelo y por supuesto las armas que encontraron ahí no son nada en compración con lo que debe tener, éstas solo han sido parte de la distracción. 

Greg lanzó una maldición en voz alta y Sherlock levanto ambas cejas viendo al Inspector con reproche

\- Perdóname, perdóname Hamish –se disculpó Greg con su sobrino quien lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos- de verdad lo siento –dijo Greg mientras le daba un beso en la frente al pequeño- 

Sherlock tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Greg y veía a su hijo con expresión acusadora.

\- Traidor –le reprochó el Detective por haber estado riéndose con la Sargento Donovan-

Sherlock se disponía a salir de la oficina de Lestrade ensimismado por las fotos que acababa de analizar

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No has averiguado algo más? ¿algo que nos diga donde puede estar? ¿es todo lo que tienes?

\- Necesito investigar algunas cosas, pondré a trabajar a mi red y en cuanto tenga algo te aviso.

Al salir de Scotland Yard Sherlock tomó un taxi rumbo a Wardour Street, que era donde se encontraba el departamento del narcotraficante, por las fotos había notado un poco de tierra bajo una mesa, tal vez solo fuera de la que se cuela a través de las ventanas, pero quería revisarlo por si mismo, no cofiaba en la capacidad de Scotland Yard para pedirles que le trajeran alguna muestra.

El departamento estaba en un segundo piso, encima de un restaurante italiano, por lo que aprovecharía los tubos a través de los cuales se le suministraba el gas al mismo para poder trepar por ellos, tenía la ventaja además de que la fachada era de ladrillo rústico, por lo que podría apoyar sus pies en ellos, el objetivo era alcanzar una de las ventas del departamento que por fortuna se encontraban semi abiertas, era algo relativamente fácil si se encontrara solo, pero iba con Hamish y eso dificultaría un poco más las cosas.

Sherlock se quitó la bufanda y con ella amarró al bebé a su pecho, el pequeño se quejaba y se movía incómodo.

\- Lo siento Hamish, vas a tener que cooperar conmigo, así que por favor deja de moverte y ya verás como terminamos pronto con esto.

En cuanto Sherlock comenzó a trepar por los tubos el niño dejo de moverse, aun así no resultaba fácil ya que Hamish le estorbaba un poco, finalmente logró llegar hasta el segundo piso, una vez adentro con un pañuelo desechable tomó un poco de la tierra que se encontraba en diferentes partes del piso, con un simple vistazo sabía que esa tierra no pertenecía al lugar, su color y textura era diferente, lo que lo hizo sonreír, ahora solo tenía que llevarla al St Bart’s para analizarla. 

Mientras Sherlock analizaba el tipo de tierra Molly jugaba y se divertía con el pequeño Hamish, un par de horas más tarde Sherlock salió de ahí rumbo a un terreno en construcción que se encontraba al este de Londres, solo iría a echar un vistazo, sentía curiosidad, durante el camino le mando un mensaje a Billy, un chico de unos 20 años de edad que pertenecía a su red de vagabundos, le pedía que lo alcanzara en dicho lugar y para que le diera algunas indicaciones, Billy era un gran admirador de Sherlock por lo que jamás le decía que no a cualquier cosa que le pidier.a

Al llegar al lugar el Detective descubrió que junto a la construcción había una bodega aparentemente abandonada, forzó la cerradura y logró entrar y ahí estaban, cajas y cajas de mercancía que Sherlock estaba seguro eran armas, envolvió al pequeño Hamish en su abrigo y lo dejo en el suelo mientras revisaba algunas cajas; balas, pistolas, metralletas, en fin había armamento para aventar para arriba, de pronto escuchó un ruido afuera, alguien se acercaba.

Sherlock corrió a tomar a su bebé quien curiosamente se veía atento y emocionado, se escondió junto con el pequeño detrás de algunas cajas. Un tipo calvo, con nariz ganchuda y de aspecto desagradable había entrado a la bodega arrastrando del brazo al buen Billy, que al verlo husmeando por el lugar planeaba matarlo ahí mismo, no sin antes averiguar que tanto sabía el muchacho. 

El tipo aventó al pobre chico contra el suelo, y mientras lo pateaba le gritaba lanzándole preguntas sobre lo que sabía y si estaba trabajando para alguien, Billy solo sollozaba pero no decía nada, Sherlock abrazaba a su pequeño tratando de taparle los oídos para que no se asustara, el pequeño apenas si se movía y tenía sus ojitos muy abiertos, parecía que tratara de analizar la situación, cuando Sherlock notó esa actitud en su hijo le dio mucha curiosidad y no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la frente, el pequeño parecía feliz ante la respuesta de su padre por lo que hizo un pequeño grito de alegría, no había gritado demasiado alto pero si lo suficiente como para que el traficante lo escuchara, la distracción había servido para que dejara al pobre Billy por un momento y comenzara a acercarse sigilosamente al lugar del cual había salido el ruido.

Sherlock puso a su pequeño en el piso y en cuanto sintió que el hombre estaba cerca salio a su encuentro y le dio un golpe en la cara.

\- Billy mandalé un mensaje a Lestrade –le gritó Sherlock al muchacho quien por ordenes de Sherlock hacía mucho tiempo que conservaba el número teléfonico del Detective Inspector en su celular por si en algún momento lo llegara a necesitar.

Mientras Sherlock peleaba con el traficante trataba de darle ordenes a Billy.

\- Dile que venga………..urgente, mándale la dirección………que……tienes al traficante y que le hablas de mi parte……..pero no le digas que estoy aquí.

Billy mensajeaba lo más rápido que podía, el pequeño Hamish que seguía escondido detrás de las cajas hizo ruidito apenas audible pero que distrajo al criminal, lo que Sherlock aprovecho para azotarlo contra la pared y dejarlo inconsciente.

\- Billy la policía no debe tardar en llegar –hablo Sherlock en cuanto pudo recuperar un poco el aliento- diles que yo te mande a investigar aquí y que te encontraste con éste tipo, que tuviste una fuerte pelea con él, pero que al final lograste dejarlo inconsciente, que me mandaste un mensaje y yo te ordené que te pusieras en contacto con Lestrade, no deben saber bajo ninguna circunstancia que yo estuve aquí.

\- Pero Sherlock ¡tú fuiste el que lo atrapó!

\- Pero no deben saber que fui yo, basta con que sepan que yo te guíe hasta aquí. 

Sherlock salió corriendo del lugar con su bebé en brazos y a lo lejos pudo escuchar las sirenas que se acercaban al lugar.

El menor de los Holmes sabía que si John se enteraba de que había expuesto a Hamish de esa manera se pondría furioso, Moriarty sería un santo en comparación a lo que John podría hacerle al Detective, además de que podía costarle el matrimonio, él no esperaba encontrarse con el traficante, confiaba con encontrar el lugar en el que escondía las armas y posteriormente Billy se quedaría a vigilar en algún lugar cercano y seguro, pero las cosas habían tomado un rumbo completamente diferente, no dejaba de reprocharse así mismo por haber hecho algo tan arriesgado con su pequeño en brazos.

Al llegar al 221B de la calle Baker Sherlock se lavó un poco y se cambió de ropa, John no podía ver las manchas de sangre y tierra en su camisa y pantalón y decidió darle un buen baño a su pequeño hijo ya que también estaba algo sucio y olía un poco raro, pero al desvestirlo se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un zapatito, Sherlock sintió que su mundo se le venía encima, esperaba con todo su ser que se le hubiera caído en la calle o en el taxi, porque si lo encontraban en el departamento del traficante o en la bodega, estaba perdido y no solo temía a la reacción de John, sino a la de Mycroft y Greg también, demonios era hombre muerto.

Pese a que Hamish no había tomado ninguna de sus siestas se encontraba de muy buen humor, eso no era común ya que si por algún motivo no dormía bien por las tardes se ponía malas y muy llorón, sin embargo se veía muy animado, algo cansado pero contento.

\- Así que te ha gustado la acción, eh? –Sherlock sonrió y le dio al pequeño un beso en la cabecita- eres todo un Holmes, aunque no estoy seguro de que eso sea algo bueno –comento lo último con un suspiro- 

Cuando John llegó se extrañó al ver a su esposo bañando al bebé, ya que eso era algo que comúnmente hacía él y que además disfrutaba mucho ya que le parecía relajante. 

\- ¿Por qué estas bañando al bebé? –John lo veía con sospecha-

\- ¿No puedo bañar a mi hijo?

-Si, pero nunca antes lo habías hecho…..…¿qué hiciste Sherlock?

\- ¡Nada! –contestó Sherlock inmediatamente y a la defensiva- ¿por qué piensas que hice algo? ¿solo porque estoy bañando a Hamish? –el menor de los Holmes se volteo en actitud ofendida, pero por dentro temblaba al pensar que John pudiera enterarse-

John vio la ropa del pequeño tirada en el baño y la recogió, al revisarla vio en la bolsa del pantalón una bala

\- Sherlock que hace una bala en el pantalón de Hamish –la voz de John era amenazante-

\- ¿Una bala? –el Detective palideció y sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubetada de agua helada-

\- Si, una bala, que hace una bala en el pantalón de Hamish y porque esta tan sucia su ropa ¿qué demonios hiciste Sherlock?

Sherlock daba mil vueltas a su cabeza para encontrar la forma de salir de esa, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, John dio la vuelta para ir a abrir y Sherlock respiró un poco, debía pensar en algo rápido, John hablaba con alguien en la puerta y después lo escuchó subir las escaleras

\- Sherlock ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías ido a visitar a Greg? –preguntó John ya mucho más tranquilo-

\- No creí que tuviera importancia, se me olvido ¿por qué? ¿cómo sabes que fui a visitarlo?

\- Porque era Greg quien estaba en la puerta, vino a traer un zapatito de Hamish que encontró tirado en su oficina –Sherlock respiró aliviado y el calor le había regresado al cuerpo-

\- Es que me pidió que fuera a analizar unas fotos, es sobre lo del traficante de armas

\- Si, me dijo también que mandaste a uno de tus chicos a investigar y que ya lograron agarrar al tipo

\- Billy me hablo para decirme que había encontrado al criminal en el lugar al que lo mandé y al parecer logró dejarlo inconsciente 

\- Después de cenar tendrás que contarme como le hiciste para dar con el lugar –John le sonrió a su esposo y se acerco a darle un beso- pero ten más cuidado Sherlock, Hamish debió de haber tomado esa bala de la oficina de Greg, imagina que se la hubiera metido a la boca.

\- Lo siento, prestaré más atención a la próxima.

\- Bien, voy a preparar la cena.

Cuando John salió del baño Sherlock sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, ahora solo tenía que inventar algo para poder explicar como dio con el lugar, pero eso ya era cosa fácil.


	3. Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish tiene ya 2 años y 8 mese de edad, John decide llevarlo a jugar un rato al parque, todo era risa y alegría, hasta que por la noche no encuentra a su preciado Monkey y Hamish no puede dormir sin él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas si de repente Sherlock se me va un poco de caracter, pero culpo a la paternidad

John observaba al pequeño Hamish de casi tres años trepar por uno de los juegos de tubos que había en el parque, el niño corría de un lado a otro, trepaba, se dejaba caer, se volvía a trepar y de vez en cuanto interactuaba un poco con algún otro niño.

Hamish era un niño muy hermoso, carismático e inteligente, por lo que cada que podía sacaba provecho de eso, su vista se centró en una niña que tal vez era un poco mayor que él, estaba sentada en una banca comiendo un helado, por lo que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, la saludó y comenzó a hacerle la plática, la nena de forma muy educada le ofreció de su helado, al cabo de 10 minutos ambos reían y platicaban, pero el helado ya se había terminado y Hamish perdió el interés, aun así la invito a subirse con él a la resbaladilla, pero a la segunda vuelta la dejó ahí y se fue a los columpios, de pronto vio a su papá platicando con una Señora, mamá de uno de los niños que estaban en el parque, continuó columpiándose por unos minutos más hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente, John llevaba demasiado tiempo hablando con esa mujer y si había alguien que sabía cuidar de los intereses de Sherlock ese era Hamish.

El pequeño se acerco a su papá y comenzó a jalarlo del pantalón.

\- ¿Tú debes ser Hamish? –preguntó la mujer que estaba platicando con John, el niño la volteo a ver con cara inexpresiva, después de uno segundos de observarla y barrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo el niño asintió con la cabeza-

\- Eres un niño muy bonito, pero bueno que otra cosa se podría esperar considerando el papá que tienes –John sintió como se le subian los colores al rostro-

\- Pero yo me parezco a mi padre.

\- Si, a eso me refería –el niño bufó y rodó los ojos-

\- No, no entiendes, me parezco a mi padre, a papá Sherlock, mi abuela dice que soy igualito a él –dijo con orgullo- yo tengo dos papás y mi papá Sherlock ya debe estarnos esperando en casa –contestó el niño con el ceño fruncido- ya vámonos –dijo jalando a John del pantalón- 

\- Hasta luego, fue un placer –se despidió John un poco avergonzado por la conducta del niño, cargo a su hijo y comenzó a alejarse del lugar-

\- Hamish, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte y sabes que Sherlock regresa hasta en la noche.

\- ¡Patos! –grito el niño moviéndose para que su papá lo bajara-

\- Pero creí que ya te querías ir a la casa.

\- No, luego, quiero darle de comer a los patos.

John lo miro algo confundido “ah ya veo” John se rió al entender lo que su hijo acababa de hacer “Sherlock estaría muy orgulloso de ti en estos momentos” después de pasar un rato en el estanque de los patos el niño comenzó a aburrirse.

\- Quiero ir al zoológico.

\- ¡Al zoológico! No jovencito, ya es tarde y todavía tengo que llegar a hacer la cena.

\- Solo un momento chiquito.

\- Que te parece si mejor venimos el domingo con tu padre –el niño pareció meditarlo un poco y después de unos segundos aceptó el trato-

\- ¿y podemos comer pizza?

\- claro, no veo porque no, pero eso si, tienes que prometerme que te vas a comer tus verduras el día de hoy. 

\- ¡ash! –contestó el pequeño con fastidio-

Al llegar a casa John puso a su hijo a dibujar un poco en lo que él preparaba la cena, Sherlock le había mandado un mensaje diciendole que llegaría más tarde, estaba por resolver un caso en el que trabajaba con su hermano. 

\- Hamish, esta noche cenaremos solos tu y yo.

\- y ¿papá Sherlock?

\- esta trabajando con tu tío en un caso muy importante.

___________________________________________________

 

Era casi la media noche cuando Sherlock llegó y se encontró a Hamish llorando desconsoladamente y John poniendo la casa patas para arriba buscando algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué esta Hamish llorando? –preguntó Sherlock mientras se quitaba el abrigo-

\- ¡Sherlock que bueno que ya estás aquí! No encuentro a Monkey.

Desde el día en que Mycroft le había regalado a su sobrino la sonaja en forma de changuito, éste la cargaba para todos lados y bajo ninguna circunstancia se iba a dormir sin ella, no había pasado una sola noche en la que durmiera sin su Monkey.

Sherlock volteó a todos lados y al ver el desorden del departamento entendió que John llevaba horas buscándolo, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no supo que hacer.

\- Sherlock no te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame a buscarlo –Sherlock comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro sin saber por donde empezar- 

\- ¿Ya buscaste en el cuarto de Hamish?

\- ¡por supuesto que ya busqué en su cuarto!, fue el primer lugar donde busqué –después de decir eso John volteó a ver a Sherlock con brusquedad- tú, tú eres detective, no, mejor que eso, eres un detective consultor.

\- John, soy un genio, no un psíquico –John bufó ante la respuesta del detective- 

Sherlock se acercó a su hijo y se sentó en el piso para quedar más o menos a su altura.

\- Hamish que te parece si hoy duermes con tu osito.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero a Monkey!

\- Solo será por ésta noche, en lo que papá y yo seguimos buscando.

\- No, Monkey, Monkey, Monkey.

\- John tu hijo esta siendo irracional.

\- Mi hijo, ahora es mi hijo.

\- ¡Se está comportando como un niño!

\- ¡Es un niño! A diferencia de ti, que te comportas como uno sin serlo –Sherlock levantó las cejas y se le quedo viendo a John con actitud dolida-

\- Lo siento, lo siento –John se acercó para darle un beso en la frente a su esposo- es solo que estoy desesperado.

Bastaba con un beso de John para que Sherlock se relajara, se tomo unos segundos en los que observó a John y a su hijo.

\- Hoy fueron al parque, estuvieron en los juegos y alimentaron a los patos. 

John volteo a verlo sorprendido, pese a que ya llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Sherlock nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cuando éste hacia sus deducciónes.

\- Si, así es –Sherlock analizó con más detenimiento a Hamish-

\- Llevaba a Mokey –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación-

\- ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! –John se llevó las manos a la cabeza- debió haberlo dejado en el parque.

Sherlock se levantó y volvió a ponerse su abrigo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Al parque, ¿a dónde más?

\- Pero es media noche, no vas a ver nada, además ya empezó a llover y esta haciendo mucho frío.

\- Ya me cansó el llanto de Hamish, no nos va a dejar dormir –Sherlock trato de sonar indiferente, pero lo cierto era que estaba angustiado, no soportaba ver llorar a su hijo, cosa que por supuesto no había pasado desapercibida para John, por lo que el rubio se acercó y le dio un beso los labios-

\- No estoy seguro de donde lo pudo haber dejado.

\- En el área de juegos y el estanque me parecen los lugares más fiables.

John le tendió su bufanda, unos guantes y un paraguas.

\- Ten mucho cuidado y tapate bien.

Una hora más tarde Sherlock regresaba empapado y helado, pues aunque en un principio había intentado tapase con el paraguas éste había terminado por estorbarle, además de que hacía mucho viento y de todos modos se estaba mojando.

\- ¡Sherlock! por Dios te vas a enfermar –John le ayudaba a quitase el abrigo mientras el Detective temblaba de frío-

Antes de que John terminara de quitarle el abrigo Sherlock extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos al pequeño changuito, los ojos de Hamish se iluminaron y fue corriendo a tomar a su adorado Monkey de las manos de su padre, el niño reía y gritaba de alegría abrazando a su inanimado amigo.

\- ¡Lo encontraste! –grito John-

\- Estaba en una banca en el área de juegos.

Ambos padres veían a su pequeño con ternura, de pronto Hamish corrió a abrazar a John.

\- ¡Monkey papá! ¡Monkey!

\- Si mi amor Monkey, debes tener más cuidado con él.

\- ¡Perfecto! Yo soy el que sale en busca de su maldito muñeco y eres tú el que se lleva la gloria –gritaba Sherlock indignado- definitivo John, ese niño no me quiere –dijo en tono bajo y afligido-

\- Por supuesto que te quiere, ¿como no va a quererte? Eres su padre –dijo John con una sonrisa y se agacho a cargar a su pequeño- dale un beso a tu padre Hamish –el niño se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al detective-

\- Así no cuenta, solo lo hizo porque tú se lo pediste -John veía a Sherlock con ternura-

\- Cuando Hamish supo que no cenarías con nosotros se sintió muy decepcionado, en el parque me sacó del área de juegos cuando notó que una Señora estaba coqueteando conmigo y siempre presume de lo mucho que se parece a ti.

\- ¿En serio? –Sherlock se había sonrojado un poco y John lo encontró adorable-

\- En serio –contestó John acariciándole la mejilla y viéndolo embobado- ve a bañarte, no puedes estar así, te va a hacer daño, voy a secar un poco a Mokey, subo a acostar a Hamish y bajo a prepararte algo.

Al cabo de un rato Sherlock salía del baño en camiseta y pantaloncillo, John le había servido un plato de pasta que Sherlock devoró en cuestión de minutos, una vez que Sherlock hubo cenado y John terminado de lavar lo platos, éste último se acercó al detective y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias Sherlock.

\- ¿Por qué? –contestó el detective algo confundido, pero aceptando gustoso el abrazo de su esposo-

\- Por ir a buscar a Monkey.

\- Solo lo hice porque Hamish no dejaba de llorar y me estaba poniendo de mal humor

\- Mentiroso –Sherlock volteo con una sonrisa tímida a ver a John- ¿Estás muy cansado?

\- No mucho –el menor de los Holmes imaginaba el porque de la pregunta-

\- Porque podría ponerme mi bata de doctor sin nada más abajo que esos pantaloncillos rojos que tanto te gustan. 

\- ¿Lo harías? –contestó Sherlock emocionado y con sus ojos brillando-

\- Por supuesto, te lo haz ganado, además quiero hacerlo –la sonrisa de Sherlock era como la de un niño al que le acabaran de dar un juguete nuevo- 

\- Esta bien, solo…..tengo que hacer algo.

\- Te espero en la recamara –dijo john sonriendo-

Sherlock subió rápido a la habitación de su hijo y se aseguró de que estuviera bien cobijado, el haber visto a su pequeño saltando de felicidad por tener a su Monkey de vuelta no tenía precio.

\- Descansa Hamish –el menor de los Holmes se acercó para darle un beso en su cabecita- 

El pequeño Hamish abrió los ojos, se giró un poco y le sonrió a su padre levantando sus bracitos para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hicieron que a Sherlock lo invadiera un sentimiento cálido

\- Gracias –dijo Hamish con voz adormilada, se volvió a acomodar de lado y se quedo dormido nuevamente-

\- Te amo –fue la respuesta del detective-

Cuando Sherlock bajo John lo esperaba ya con su bata puesta en la puerta de la recamara.

\- ¿Todo bien? 

\- Todo perfecto –contestó el detective abrazando por la cintura a su esposo y cerrando la puerta atrás de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer


	4. Ayudando a papá Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock está muy concentrado en un caso de homicidio y John no puede ayudarle por una emergencia en la clínica, por lo que, que mejor ayudante que su propio hijo de 2 años y 10 meses de edad

Sherlock y Hamish se veían con el ceño fruncido y cruzados de brazos.

\- ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con él? –preguntó Sherlock con fastidio-

\- Convivir, te quejas porque dices que Hamish no te hace caso, así que una tarde juntos sin mi les servirá para conocerse mejor.

\- Pero John, estamos en medio de un caso –Sherlock parecía un niño chiquito haciendo una pataleta-

\- Sabes que casi siempre antepongo los casos a la clínica, pero ésta es una emergencia.

\- Pero John…… 

\- Lo siento mucho Sherlock de verdad que si, pero Sara cuenta conmigo y son dos intervenciones bastante delicadas, me gustaría mucho quedarme a ayudarte pero no es posible y no hay quien se haga cargo de Hamish, así que tendrás que decirle a Greg que seguirás el caso a través de Facetime, Skype, mediante mensaje al celular, que sé yo –Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco-

John se acercó a su hijo le dio un beso en la cabeza y a Sherlock uno en los labios aunque aún conservaba cara de berrinche, John salió y padre e hijo se quedaron viendo por unos instantes a los ojos, ambos lanzaron un suspiro de derrota.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –el pequeño se encogió de hombros- tengo que revisar unas cosas en la computadora –fue a su escritorio agarro unas hojas y unos colores y los puso en la mesita de la sala- sé que te gusta dibujar así que entretente con esto en lo que yo trabajo un rato.

Sherlock revisaba las pistas de un caso de homicidio ocurrido por la mañana, se trataba del asesinato de la Señora Jane Miller quien había sido encontrada en la sala de su casa por su esposo Elliot Miller tras regresar del gimnasio, estaba amarrada por la cintura a una silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, un golpe en la frente y un trapo en la boca, sus manos amarradas por la espalda atrás del respaldo de la silla con una soga que a su vez se enredaba alrededor del cuello, de tal manera que entre más intentara mover sus manos la víctima más terminaba por ahorcarse ella misma, y los brazos estaban en una postura tan incomoda que era totalmente lógico que la víctima comenzara a moverlos incluso por cansancio.

El Señor Miller había estado tres horas en el gimnasio, al llegar a su casa se preocupo al ver una ventana rota, lugar por el que se sospechaba había entrado el agresor ya que todos los accesos a la mansión estaban cerrados, lo curioso era que el hueco por el vidrio no era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera entrar una persona sin haberse cortado y no había rastro alguno de sangre, y el único cuarto desordenado era el de la Sra. Miller faltando además sus joyas, por lo que el asesino sabía perfectamente lo que estaba buscando y donde debía buscarlo.

Sherlock sabía que algo se le estaba escapando solo que aún no lograba descifrar que, decidió que le faltaban datos y que necesitaba ver nuevamente el expediente de Jane Miller, trató de comunicarse con Greg pero no le contestaba así que le puso un suéter a su hijo, tomo su abrigo y se fue directo a Scotland Yard, sabía que si Greg no estaba era prácticamente imposible que le permitieran ver el expediente, pero confiaba en que pudiera ponerse en contacto con él antes de llegar a su oficina.

Llegó a Scotland Yard y ni rastro de Greg, Sherlock se aventuró a entrar al edificio, suerte que era tan conocido que ya ni identificación le pedían para entrar, se encaminó rumbo a la oficina de Greg con la esperanza de poder encontrar lo que buscaba, lamentablemente antes de llegar a su destino se encontró con la Sargento Sally Donovan.

\- ¡Hamish! -la Sargento tenía mucho de no ver al pequeño por lo que no pudo evitar emocionarse olvidando por completo que Sherlock iba con él, se acercó al pequeño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el pequeño la volteo a ver y le sonrió, Sherlock rodó los ojos y lanzó un bufido al ver la interacción entre ambos-

\- Greg no está aquí, fue Bart’s.

\- Necesito ver el expediente de Jane Miller.

\- Pues tendrás que esperar hasta Greg regrese o que se comunique conmigo y me de luz verde para poder mostrártelo. 

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra con respecto al asesinato de la Señora Miller.

\- Como ya te dije tendrás que esperar a que Greg regrese. 

\- Ambos estamos trabajando en el mismo caso, no creo que a Greg le moleste que revise el expediente –contestó el detective levantando un poco la voz-

\- Pues mientras Greg no me diga nada yo no te puedo dejar pasar a su oficina –ahora la Sargento también había levantado la voz-

Ambos se veían con miradas asesinas hasta que se escucharon los sollozos de Hamish, Sally volteo a donde se encontraba el pequeño que la veía con ojos tristes, llenos de lágrimas y un enorme puchero, a la Sargento se le encogió el corazón. 

\- No, no llores pequeño –se agacho a limpiar sus lágrimas y darle un beso en la frente- esta bien, tienes diez minutos.

\- Veinte.

\- Quince.

\- Hecho.

El pequeño Hamish le dedico una sonrisa tímida a la Sargento y agacho su cabecita de forma abnegada, Sherlock entró rápido a la oficina de Greg con su hijo caminando a tras de él, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta el Detective vio como Hamish recobraba su actitud segura, se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manitas y se sentaba en el asiento de Greg viendo a su padre con una sonrisa de triunfo, el detective subió las cejas, estaba impresionado por la actuación de su hijo, el pequeño Hamish acababa de manipular a la Sargento Donovan, no podía creerlo, se preguntaba cuantas veces habrá hecho lo mismo con él y con John, una sonrisa de orgullo salió de sus labios, a Hamish le brillaron los ojos al notar la aprobación de su padre.

Doce minutos más tarde Sherlock salia de la oficina de Greg, en el camino hizo algunas llamadas a contactos suyos, mientras esperaba un taxi su celular empezó a sonar.

\- Greg te estuve hablando.

\- Lo siento Sherlock, estaba en St. Bart’s solo que el celular estaba en mi abrigo y éste lo había dejado en el laboratorio mientras fui por un café. 

\- ¿Aún está tu gente en la propiedad de los Miller?

\- Si, de hecho tengo que regresar, aún no logramos encontrar alguna pista que nos indique la identidad del culpable.

\- Bien, te veo allá.

\- ¿En serio? perfecto, ya voy en camino.

Cuando Greg llegó Sherlock ya estaba adentro de la mansión. 

\- Sherlock ¿trajiste a Hamish?

\- Obvio, ¿que acaso no lo estás viendo?

\- Sherlock hay un cadáver. 

\- Lo sé, por eso ni una palabra a John ni a Mycroft.

Greg tenía la boca abierta, pero no sabía que más decir, solo vio como su sobrino observaba todo con gran interés, el pequeño Hamish le sonrió a su tío y lo saludo agitando su manita mientras caminaba atrás de su padre al parecer muy emocionado, Sherlock entró al estudio de Elliot donde él se encontraba contestando algunas preguntas a unos agentes, observó el lugar y vio algo que llamó su atención. 

\- Señor Miller ¿piensa viajar usted pronto?

\- ¿Cómo podría? Acabo de perder a mi esposa, al amor de mi vida –contestó el esposo de la víctima llorando, al notar que la vista de Sherlock estaba posada en el pasaporte que se encontraba en el escritorio se apresuró a aclarar- hace poco salí de viaje, es por eso que mi pasaporte está en el escritorio, he tenido mucho trabajo y he olvidado guardarlo. 

\- Entiendo…….lamento mucho su perdida. 

Sherlock salió del estudio y regresó a la sala, donde aún se encontraba la víctima en la misma postura en la que había sido encontrada por su esposo, aún nadie se atrevía a moverla hasta que no encontraran más pistas. 

Sherlock sacó su lupa y comenzó a analizar el cuerpo de Jane.

\- Papá.

\- Ahora no Hamish.

\- Papá –Sherlock volteo a ver a su hijo y vio que su dedito estaba casi rozando la parte de atrás del suéter de la víctima.

\- ¡Hamish no toques nada!

\- Ash –el pequeño dio un puntapié al piso y se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de molestia, dio dos pasos atrás y volvio a hablar- papá, dulce.

\- Hamish no tengo dulces y ahora no es momento para eso, pórtate bien y cuando salgamos te compro un dulce –contestó Sherlock sin voltear a ver a su hijo mientras analizaba el rostro de Jane-

\- ¡papá! ¡dulce! –dijo Hamish levantando la voz y apuntando con su dedito en la misma zona que hacía un rato, cuidando mucho de no tocar la tela del suéter, la expresión del niño era seria y Sherlock notó que su hijo realmente le estaba tratando de decir algo-

El detective se acerco a donde Hamish señalaba y observó con su lupa una muy pequeña mancha que al acercarse a olerlo notó que era mermelada de fresa, la mancha era muy pequeña y el suéter de la víctima era negro por lo que había pasado desapercibida, volteó a ver a su hijo que lo observaba expectante, Sherlock le sonrió abiertamente, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la sien. 

\- Eres un genio –el niño sonreía de oreja a oreja y por segunda vez en el día sus ojos brillaron y Sherlock estaba impresionado-

El detective ya no necesitaba más datos, solo fue a la cocina para comprobar su teoría y de inmediato le llamó a Greg que continuaba buscando huellas en el cuarto de los Señores Miller.

\- Debes arrestar al Señor Miller.

\- ¿Al Señor Miller? Sherlock él estaba en el gimnasio cuando atacaron a su esposa, incluso está el registro de su entrada y salida, fue lo primero que revisamos –la entrada al fitness gym era con un lector de huella digital, tanto a la entrada como a la salida los socios debían colocar su pulgar derecho en una pantalla para que las puertas del gimnasio se abrieran y solo podía pasar una persona a la vez, de esa manera se tenía el control de la hora de entrada y salida de cada socio y también de que estuvieran al corriente en sus cuotas.  
\- El Señor Miller tiene un romance con la Señorita Alicia Williams su instructora, Jane los descubrió y planeaba divorciarse de él, solo que la del dinero era ella por lo que Elliot se quedaría sin un peso, ya que además tenían un acuerdo pre-nupcial, así que por la mañana él registró su huella digital para poder entrar al gimnasio, pero la Señorita Williams lo dejó salir por la entrada de instructores, regresó a casa le dio un golpe en la cabeza y la amarró a la silla, le puso el trapo en la boca y comenzó a desordenar su recámara, sacó las joyas para que pareciera un robo y las escondió en diversos frascos de alimentos –Sherlock abrió un frasco de mermelada y metiendo una cuchara sacó un anillo de diamantes y dos de zafiros y uno con un rubí, Greg lo observaba asombrado- poco antes de regresar al gimnasio Jane debió haber vuelto en si y fue cuando Elliot la amarro de cuello y manos, seguro lo dejó al último para que el tiempo entre su muerte y su partida no estuvieran tan próximos, al regresar al gimnasio Alicia debió haberlo dejado entrar y hora y media más tarde registró su salida, de esta manera cobra el seguro de Jane, que son varios millones, se queda con sus propiedades, las joyas y planeaba pasar unas muy largas vacaciones con su amante en el extranjero.

\- Sherlock ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

\- ¿Es posible que después de todo éste tiempo aún dudes de mi?

\- Lo siento, es solo que …….

\- Pide que te permitan revisar las cámaras que están afuera de la salida de instructores del gimnasio de entre ocho a once de la mañana, y en la parte de atrás del suéter de Jane hay una mancha muy pequeña de mermelada, llévala a analizar, estoy seguro que la huella es de Elliot –Greg aún lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos- 

\- Hecho, ahora llévate a Hamish, él no debería estar aquí. 

\- Fue él quien encontró la mancha de mermelada en el suéter –contestó Sherlock orgulloso, Greg volteó a ver al niño quien le devolvió la mirada con auto suficiencia-

Sherlock tomo a su hijo de la mano y salió del lugar.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer Hamish?

\- Pizza y helado.

\- Pizza y helado será, te lo has ganado, solo una cosa –Sherlock se puso en cunclillas frente a su hijo- de esto ni una palabra a John ¿correcto?

\- Correcto…….¿es nuestro secreto?

\- Así es –el niño asintió con la cabeza-

____________________________________________________

 

Sherlock y Hamish construían un barco pirata con unos bloques de lego.

\- ¿De donde salió ese juguete? –pregunto John divertido al entrar en la sala y ver a su esposo y a su hijo sentados en el piso muy entretenidos.

\- Padre me lo compro –Hamish se veía muy emocionado-

\- ¿Cómo te fue con las cirugías? –preguntó Sherlock volteando a ver a John-

\- Todo bien afortunadamente.

\- Te traje comida china, me imagino que tendrás hambre, nosotros ya comimos –comentó Sherlock volteando nuevamente a su labor de construcción- 

\- Gracias, porque la verdad es que estoy muriendo de hambre, los voy a dejar más tiempo solos por la tarde –contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina-

Sherlock y Hamish se vieron con complicidad, cuando John termino de cenar se acercó a su familia viendolos con ternura.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar a jugar con ustedes?

\- No estamos jugando John, estamos construyendo.

\- Esta bien como ustedes digan –dijo John riendo y sentándose en el suelo junto a ellos-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer


	5. Juego de química

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish está listo para su cumpleaños numero tres, y su mayor deseo es hacer las mismas cosas que su padre Sherlock

Hamish siempre quería hacer las mismas cosas que su padre (es decir Sherlock), todo lo que él hacia le parecía muy interesante, por lo que el menor de los Holmes le había comprado un microscopio, no era uno de juguete, no por supuesto que no, su hijo estaba muy por encima de eso, claro que tampoco uno muy profesional, digo al fin de cuentas era un niño y aún no sabía usarlo bien, era el microscópio estándar más sencillo que había encontrado, pero con él Hamish estaba feliz, cuando regresaba del trabajo John le traía algunos pétalos de flores, hojitas y tal vez un poco de tierra de diferentes lugares, para que los pudiera analizar, Sherlock en cambio le traía pequeñas muestras de sangre, de piel o de algún tejido muscular, esto a espaldas de John por supuesto, pero Hamish no estaba conforme solo con eso, él veía que su padre también experimentaba con algunas substancias y por supuesto él quería hacer lo mismo, cada que Sherlock se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina con sus tubos de ensayo era pleito casado entre John y su hijo porque obviamente quería hacer lo mismo.

Sherlock procuraba hacer sus experimentos cuando Hamish no estaba en casa, pero no siempre era posible y trataban de distraerlo con alguna buena película o sentándolo con su microscopio.

Desde la cocina Sherlock escuchaba con claridad la discusión que John estaba teniendo con su hijo en el cuarto del último.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ser investigador como mi padre!

\- Tu padre es detective y antes de poder hacer experimentos tuvo que estudiar una carrera, él estudio química por eso puede hacer experimentos.

\- ¡Entonces él puede enseñarme!

\- Aún eres muy pequeño, cuando estés más grande podrás hacer experimentos.

\- Pero ya voy a cumplir 3 años y además ¿entonces porque siempre me dices que ya soy un niño grande y que debo ayudarte haciendo mi cama? –ante el razonamiento de su hijo Sherlock no pudo evitar reír un poco, agradecía que John no podía verlo o de lo contrario ya estaba imaginando la mirada que le hubiera echado-

\- Porque eres lo suficientemente grande para ayudar, pero no para hacer experimentos –El niño dio un puntapié al piso y grito frustrado-

Sherlock suspiró, guardó sus cosas y se puso su abrigo.

\- John, voy a salir –gritó Sherlock asomándose por las escaleras-

\- ¿Habló Lestrade? –John bajaba evidentemente cansado tras la discusión con su hijo-

\- No, voy a ir a comprar unas cosas………..y voy a pasar a Tesco ¿necesitas que compre algo?

\- Hace falta leche, galletas y el cereal favorito de Hamish –John veía al detective con suspicacia-

\- Bien –Sherlock comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada insistente de su esposo-………¿Qué? 

\- La última vez que te ofreciste a comprar leche te quedaste de ver con un psicópata en una alberca pública.

\- John no seas ridículo, Moriarty ya está muerto y no, no me quede de ver con ningún otro psicópata.

\- Entonces voy a necesitar que compres unas cosas más. 

John le hizo una pequeña lista a Sherlock quien al leerla hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¿y todo esto para qué?

\- Porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Hamish y vamos a tener invitados a cenar.

\- ¡¿Invitados!? Pensé que solo estaríamos nosotros tres.

\- Será algo muy íntimo, Mycroft me habló y no puedo negarle a él y a Greg que quieran venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de su sobrino, se ofrecieron a traer el pastel y sabes que Hamish los adora, también vendrán la Sra. Hudson y Molly.

\- ¿A eso le llamas intimo? ¿No quieres invitar también a los vecinos de a lado?

\- Vamos Sherlock solo son amigos y familia.

\- Esta bien –Contestó Sherlock con fastidio-

La primer parada de Sherlock fue en Angelo’s donde encargó un molde de lasaña para el día siguiente, ya que era la favorita tanto de Hamish como del detective. 

Posteriormente fue a LabShop la tienda en la que se abastecía de sus materiales de laboratorio, compró un par de pipetas y cápsulas de porcelana, una probeta, algunos tubos de ensayo con tapa de corcho y una base de madera para los mismos.

La última parada fue en Tesco, Sherlock compró todo lo de la lista de John y unas cuantas cositas extra. 

Por la noche cuando John y Hamish se fueron a dormir Sherlock sacó las cosas que había comprado y se puso a preparar lo que sería su regalo para Hamish.

Al día siguiente la celebración del cumpleaños de su hijo empezó con una ida al zoológico, hacía tiempo que Hamish quería ir pero no habían tenido tiempo, le gustaba mucho ver a los pingüinos, le daba mucha risa verlos caminar, pero sus favoritos eran los Okapi, un hermoso animal que parecía una mezcla entre caballo y cebra, a Hamish le parecían muy hermosos.

Sherlock acababa de comprar unas botellas de agua cuando un hombre con bastante sobre peso lo reconoció y no dudo ni un instante en acercarse a saludarlo.

\- Señor Holmes, es un verdadero placer volver a verlo –el hombre extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa-

Sherlock estrecho su mano sin estar muy seguro de quien era el hombre que parecía sumamente complacido de verlo.

\- Seguro no se acuerda de mi, lo entiendo no se preocupe, ha pasado mucho tiempo, usted me ayudo hace unos 8 años a rescatar a mi hijo que había sido secuestrado.

\- Oh ya recuerdo, fue en Surrey, ¿cierto?

\- Exactamente.

John y Hamish que venían regresando de ver a los changos se acercaron a Sherlock y el Caballero se presento con ellos. 

\- Papá –Hamish, comenzó a jalar a John de la chamarra-

\- Dame un momento Hamish.

\- Papá –Hamish insistía sin dejar de ver al Caballero que no paraba de alabar a Sherlock-

John le alborotó un poco el cabello a su hijo sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que el hombre decía. 

\- Papá.

\- ¿Que ocurre Hamish? –la insistencia del niño comenzaba a ser molesta-

\- ¿Por qué papá Sherlock dice que tío Mycroft esta gordo? Él no está gordo, él…….. –El niño había señalado al Caballero que continuaba hablando con Sherlock, John sabía lo que venía a continuación por lo que le tapó la boca y se disculpo diciendo que debía llevarlo al baño-

Después del zoológico fueron a comer pizza y más tarde al cine, la Señora Hudson mientras tanto se había encargado de decorar la casa, y Greg y Mycroft pasarían por la lasaña ya que la fiesta era una sorpresa para el pequeño.

Al llegar a su departamento y encender la luz Hamish abrió muy grande los ojos al ver que sus tíos, Molly y la Señora Hudson estaban adentro recibiéndolo con un “¡Felicidades!” el niño estaba muy emocionado por la sorpresa.

Después de un rato de platica y cena comenzaron a danzar lo regalos, La Señora Hudson le había regalado un juego de Play-doh, Molly un libro para colorear y un estuche de colores, Mycroft y Greg un suéter, un juego de operando, y un planetario casero que podrían poner en su recamara y que al apagar las luces vería las diferentes estrellas y constelaciones en el techo, venía con un cd y un libro en donde explicaban el nombre de cada constelación y estrella, así como pequeñas historias sobre ellas, Greg llevaba a parte algunos regalos más, uno por parte de Sally y los otros por parte de algunas de las personas que trabajaban en Scotland Yard, quienes se habían cooperado para mandarle unos lindos regalos al pequeño Hamish, tal gesto había dejado a John con la boca abierta.

\- Eso es muy considerado de su parte…….pero ¿por qué? Ni siquiera lo conocen –Lestrade y el menor de los Holmes cruzaron sus miradas por unos instantes ya que Sherlock había llevado a su hijo en más de una ocasión no solo a Scotland Yard, sino a tomar algunas muestras en el lugar donde se había cometido algún delito, sin el conocimiento de John claro esta- bueno –carraspeó un poco- ¿recuerdas el día que Sherlock me fue a visitar y que a Hamish se le cayó su zapatito?

\- Si claro.

\- Bueno ese día la Sargento Donovan conoció a Hamish y quedó encantada con él, además les he enseñado algunas fotos del niño y bueno, pese a todo la gente en Scotland Yard esta consciente de que de no ser por ustedes muchos de los casos hubieran tardado mucho más en resolverse.

\- O jamás se hubieran resuelto –dijo Sherlock-

\- Si, también es posible que eso hubiera ocurrido……..el hecho es, que es su manera de agradécerles. 

\- Gracias, de verdad que es un lindo detalle, agradeceles mucho de nuestra parte………Sherlock creo que deberás empezar a ser más amable con Sally

\- Eso no va a suceder John –contestó Sherlock con un resoplido- 

El regalo de Sally era una pequeña lupa como la que Sherlock usaba y aunque el primer comentario del detective en cuanto lo vio fue “predecible” lo cierto era que estaba muy complacido, y a su hijo le había encantado, el regalo por parte de Scotland Yard eran 3 cajas de rompecabezas, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Hamish.

El regalo de John fueron dos cajas de Lego de El Señor de los anillos, por último estaba el regalo de Sherlock quien se había negado a decirle a John de que se trataba y por lo cual el doctor se sentía algo nervioso, sabía que jamás le regalaría a su hijo algo que pudiera lastimarlo, pero creía que a su esposo a veces se le olvidaba que solo se trataba de un niño.

Era una caja mediana la cual le ayudó a Hamish a abrir, cuando el niño vio lo que había adentro grito de emoción y mostró una enorme sonrisa, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre, se trataba de un juego de química, una base para tubos de ensayo con sus respectivos tubos y algunos polvos y líquidos en cada uno de ellos, tapados por supuesto por un corcho, también un par de pipetas y cápsulas de porcelana y una probeta.

John vio con preocupación a Sherlock, el menor de los Holmes se le acercó a John y en voz muy baja le dijo lo que contenían esos tubos.

\- Tranquilo John solo son polvos para hacer agua de sabor, azúcar pintada con pintura en polvo vegetal, bicarbonato, sal de grano, aceite, vinagre, agua y jugo de limón, ya quiero ver su cara cuando juntemos el bicarbonato con limón y vinagre –Sherlock se veía casi tan emocionado como su hijo, John lo veía con adoración y no se pudo resistir a darle un corto pero apasionado beso en la boca-

Hamish sacaba con mucha alegría y cuidado su juego de química y observaba maravillado los colores de los polvos y las consistencias de los líquidos. 

\- ¿Puedo hacer un experimento?

\- En este momento no, ya es tarde y tenemos invitados –contestó John poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su hijo- pero que te parece si mañana tu y tu padre se ponen a experimentar después de que regresemos del parque para que allá puedas estrenar también el regalo de Sally. 

\- ¡Si! –grito el niño emocionado- pero me va a hacer falta una bata de laboratorio como la de mi padre.

\- Nunca he visto una tan pequeña, pero sé quien te puede hacer una –dijo Mycroft sacando su teléfono y poniéndose en comunicación con alguien- 

John sonreía y pensaba que a veces tener por cuñado a alguien tan poderoso e influyente tenía sus ventajas, aunque estás fueran para complacer a un niño de tres años.


	6. El arco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pequeño Hamish de aún tres años de edad esta juega a que es un pirata, maltratando accidentalmente un objeto sumamente preciado por su padre.

John escuchaba desde la cocina a Hamish jugar “entreguenme todos sus tesoros o conocerán el filo de mi espada” “¡todos al piso! Excepto las mujeres, porque soy un pirata, pero también un Caballero” “¡Teniente Monkey ice la vela!” John se reía de las ocurrencias de su hijo. 

\- ¡Soy el terror de los mares! –gritó Hamish parado en el reposabrazos del sofá-

\- Pues por ahora eres el terror de la sala, mira nada más como la tienes -dijo John con una sonrisa- ¿qué hace esa sábana ahí tirada?

\- Es una isla. 

\- ¿Una isla? Vaya –John se agacho para recoger al changuito de Hamish que estaba tirado en el piso junto a la sábana-

\- ¡No! No, ahí déjalo, que no ves que va en el dragón.

\- ¿En el dragón? ¿tienes un dragón?

\- Ash –contestó Hamish volteando los ojos, emulando un gesto muy típico de Sherlock- así se llama mi barco, el dragón del mar.

\- ¡Oh! lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- Obviamente

\- Bueno Capitán Hamish, es hora de que te sientes a comer un delicioso plato de pollo con verduras.

\- ¡No! Verduras no, los piratas no comemos verduras.

\- Mmm interesante, porque si el Capitán no come sus verduras, el Capitán no podrá comer del delicioso pastel de chocolate que le trajo su tío Lord Mycroft. 

El niño volteó divertido a ver a su papá, le había causado gracia escuchar que llamara Lord Mycroft a su tío, para después quedarse pensativo, pues si había algo que compartía con el hermano de su padre era la debilidad por los pasteles de chocolate.

\- Esta bien –contestó con un suspiro-

Después de cenar el niño corrió a la sala con la finalidad de seguir jugando un rato más. 

\- Hamish 10 minutos más para después ir a bañarse y después a dormir.

\- Los piratas no se bañan.

\- Bueno pues este pirata si lo hace.

John se metió a la cocina para recoger y lavar los platos de la cena, Hamish gritaba que tenía una espada y que con ella causaría terror a sus enemigos, después escuchó que algo salió volando y que el pequeño iba corriendo a recogerlo, pero de un momento a otro todo quedó en silencio, demasiado silencio, y eso llamó su atención. 

\- ¿Hamish? –gritó John-

\- Aquí estoy –lo escucho con voz nerviosa-

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Nada.

Comúnmente nada significaba algo, así que John fue a la sala y vió a su hijo junto al sofá agachado en el piso con algo entre sus manos, lo cual observaba con mucha preocupación. 

\- Hamish ¿qué ocurre? –cuando vio lo que el niño tenía en sus manos casi se le salen los ojos- ¡oh por Dios Hamish! –John levantó el arco del violin de Sherlock y notó que la punta del mismo estaba desportillado. 

John observaba con intensidad la punta del arco, como si con eso el problema fuera a desaparecer.

\- ¿Por qué sacaste el arco del estuche de tu padre?

\- Es que solo lo iba a agarrar un ratito, era mi espada.

John vio al niño tan mortificado y con los ojos llorosos que no se atrevió a decirle nada más, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hablarle a su cuñado.

\- Hola Greg………bien gracias…….no Sherlock esta fuera, regresa hasta el domingo……..si, cinco días pasan rápido……..oye, ¿me podrías pasar a Mycroft? –John sabía que su cuñado estaba en casa porque en la tarde después de pasar a dejarle el pastel para Hamish le había dicho que se había tomado la tarde libre- ……..gracias Greg.

\- Hola Mycroft………..emm pues más o menos……perdón por molestarte, de verdad me da mucha pena, pero quería saber si me podrías ayudar a conseguir un arco para violín como el que tiene Sherlock –por el silencio sepulcral John pudo adivinar la expresión en la cara de su cuñado, si había algo que Sherlock amaba y cuidaba con mucho esmero era su violín, regalo de su abuelo paterno- …………no, no se rompió pero Hamish se puso a jugar con él………no, claro que no, Mycroft ¿cómo crees que se lo daría para jugar? Él lo sacó del estuche mientras yo estaba en la cocina, estaba jugando a que era su espada y sin querer lo desportilló, debo conseguir uno igual antes de que Sherlock regrese el domingo……. gracias Mycroft, te lo agradezco mucho de verdad. 

Cuando John colgó se llevó los dedos a las sienes, Hamish lo veía expectante apretando muy fuerte sus manitas a la altura del pecho.

\- Bien Hamish, vamos a bañarte.

El niño ni siquiera alegó por el asunto del baño, cuando lo llevó a la cama el pequeño no pudo soportar el silencio de su papá por más tiempo y se soltó a llorar.

\- Papá Sherlock se va a enojar mucho conmigo y me va a dejar de querer y tío Mycroft tampoco me va a querer más –a John se le partió el corazón al ver a su hijo llorar con tanto sentimiento-

\- Hamish, ni tu padre, ni tu tío te van a dejar de querer, ellos te adoran, es posible que Sherlock se enoje un poco, pero jamás te dejará de querer, además tu tío me aseguró que conseguirá el mismo tipo de arco antes de que tu padre regrese, así que con un poco de suerte y ni siquiera se entera –John le sonrió a su hijo, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza- vamos Hamish, no hay nada que pudieras hacer para que alguno de nosotros dejáramos de quererte.

\- Pero él ama su violín.

\- Pero te ama más a ti, ya verás que ni se da cuenta.

John paso un rato en la cama de su hijo consolándolo y asegurándole que las cosas iban a estar bien, hasta que éste se quedó dormido, lo cierto era que John estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de Sherlock ya que siendo quien era no estaba del todo seguro que no se diera cuenta de que le habían cambiado el arco. 

Al siguiente día por la mañana Anthea pasó a la calle de Baker para recoger el arco de Sherlock con la finalidad de mandar a hacer uno igual, ya que las posibilidades de encontrar uno idéntico en alguna tienda eran nulas, el arco debía estar antes del domingo y el artesano experto en la fabricación de violines tenía mucho trabajo, por lo que se le pago una suma bastante elevada para que pudiera tenerlo a más tardar el sábado.

Durante el resto de la semana Hamish fue el niño mejor portado sobre la faz de la tierra, iba a la mesa cuando se le pedía, comía todo lo que se le daba, se bañaba sin discutir ni una sola vez y recogía sus juguetes en cuanto papá se lo ordenaba, y aunque pareciera extraño John no lo estaba disfrutando, su hijo no era así, sabía que estaba preocupado por la reacción de su padre y eso le rompía el corazón, no importaba cuantas veces John le hubiera repetido que Sherlock lo seguiría queriendo pasara lo que pasara, hasta que Hamish no estuviera frente a su padre y lo comprobara no lo creería.

El sábado por la tarde Anthea le llevo a John tanto el arco nuevo como el viejo, John quería conservar el viejo en caso de que Sherlock descubriera que aquél no era su arco y prefiriera el suyo con todo aun cuando estuviera desportillado.

El domingo John preparó pasta y filete con papás para la cena, pues aunque Sherlock alegara que la comida solo era combustible John había notado que aquellos platillos eran sus favoritos, así que quería consentirlo para que estuviera de buen humor por si se le ocurría limpiar su violín, cosa que comúnmente hacía en cuanto regresaba de algún viaje, y se daba cuenta del cambio.

Sherlock llegó justo a la hora de la cena, siendo recibido por un John muy cariñoso y un hijo bastante tranquilo y callado, había algo extraño, no es que John no fuera cariñoso normalmente, en especial si no se han visto por algunos días, pero podía notar un poco de nerviosismo en su mirada, y Hamish difícilmente estaba tan tranquilo, algo había ocurrido y sabía que tarde o temprano algo los delataría.

El olor de la cena lo distrajo, llevaba más de 24 horas sin comer y no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que el delicioso aroma de la salsa de jitomate y albahaca para la pasta, junto con el ajo de las papas y la pimienta de la carne inundaron sus sentidos.

Después de cenar Sherlock fue directo a su sillón favorito tomando el estuche de su violín dispuesto a limpiar el instrumento, al abrir el estuche notó un ligero olor a barniz, eso era extraño, su violín no debía oler a barniz, inspeccionó con la mirada el instrumento y entonces lo vio.

\- John ¿dónde está el arco de mi violín? –preguntó en un tono neutro mientras sostenía el arco nuevo con su mano derecha sin quitarle la vista de encima-

John estaba lavando los platos cuando escuchó la pregunta de Sherlock, haciendo que cerrara muy fuerte los ojos, trato de calmarse y con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se secó la manos y fue a la sala.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Mi arco, ¿dónde está mi arco? –Sherlock continuaba sin apartar la vista del arco que tenía en su mano-

\- ¿El que tienes en la mano? –preguntó John con una risa nerviosa-

\- Este no es mi arco John –Sherlock volteo a ver a su esposo levantando la ceja derecha-

\- ¿No lo es?

Sherlock suspiró audiblemente.

\- Este arco es apenas un poco más ligero que el mío, huele a barniz fresco y el mío estaba desportillado de la punta.

\- ¿Tú lo despostillaste? –preguntó John casi en un grito, lanzó una maldición y llevó una de sus manos a la frente y empezó a darle masaje.

\- Si, se me calló una vez y se desportilló un poco, ahora, no quiero volver a preguntar esto ¿dónde está mi arco? –preguntó con un tono bastante molesto-

Sherlock estudio la expresión y postura de su esposo, posteriormente volteó a ver a su hijo que lo observaba con aprehensión estrujando sus manitas.

\- Hamish……¿hay algo que debería saber? 

\- Yo lo saqué de su estuche, estaba jugando a que era un pirata y lo agarré como espada, solo iba a ser por unos minutitos pero se me resbaló de la mano y salió volando, cuando lo recogí vi que estaba maltratado –contestó Hamish con un nudo en la garganta-

\- ¿Agarraste mi arco para jugar a que era una espada? –preguntó Sherlock en un tono un poco más alto de lo que él mismo esperaba-

\- Lo siento –Sherlock notó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y la angustia en el rostro de su hijo-

El detective respiró profundo y tras unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Aún tienes mi antiguo arco?

Sin decir nada John fue a la cocina y sacó el arco del lugar en el que lo tenía escondido, una vez que se lo entregó a Sherlock éste empezó a inspeccionarlo.

\- Mmm solo tiene un pequeño raspón que antes no estaba.

Sherlock y su hijo se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes.

\- Todo está bien Hamish, no pasa nada, pero no vuelvas a agarrar las cosas de papá o mías sin nuestro consentimiento.

\- ¿Aún me quieres?

Sherlock sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón, por lo que se levanto, se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Siempre, eres mi hijo y jamás podré dejar de quererte –El niño lo abrazó muy fuerte y él correspondió al abrazo, John observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios-

Después de que se separaron Sherlock le dio otro beso a su hijo, ahora en la mejilla y volteo a ver a su esposo.

\- John, mañana tenemos que ir a comprarle una espada a Hamish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desportillar: romper el filo o agrietar el borde de un objeto.   
> Para ser honesta siempre le había dicho despostillar, pero apenas me entero de que la palabra correcta es desportillar.


End file.
